


Star Rim

by RinKamelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Psychological Drama, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre habíamos mirado al cielo para preguntarnos si éramos los únicos en el universo,  después descubrimos que no era así y formamos lazos amistosos con nuevas especies, creímos que estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa... pero no fue así.</p><p>AU Pacific Rim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este loco fic!!
> 
> Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi Pacific Rim, pero de la nada a mi mente llegó la idea de hacer un Spirk basado en la película. Cómo ya tengo algunos fics en emisión deje la idea almacenada con las decenas de otras ideas que se me han ocurrido para hacer.
> 
> Pero sufrí un grave shock cuando mi USB con el capítulo nuevo casi terminado de "The secret in your skin" se dañó y perdí casi toda la información. Por lo que para animarme decidí ver Pacifi Rim, una cosa llevó a la otra y he aquí un nuevo fic.
> 
> Investigue un poco ya que creía que esto debería categorizarse como crossover, pero al parecer el mundo de Pacific Rim ahora ya es un AU. Por lo que no vi la necesidad de ponerlo como crossover.
> 
> Con todo mi cariño para todos los que han leído mis fics hasta el momento. Jamas pensé que a alguien le gustarían mis locuras, ¡en verdad los amo chicos!
> 
> Espero les guste esta idea.

**Prólogo**

Jim

Kaijuu: Bestia gigante.

Jaeger: Cazador.

Tenía quince años cuando el primer Kaijuu apareció en la bahía de San Francisco cerca de la Academia de la Flota Estelar, fue gracias al sacrificio de muchos cadetes y la explosión de una mini bomba de dilitio, que lograron destruir al monstruo 6 días y 56 kilómetros después, tres ciudades quedaron destruidas y se perdieron decenas de miles de vidas.

Lloramos a los muertos.

Se conmemoró el ataque.

Y continuamos.

Varios planetas mandaron naves de ayuda y comestibles como muestra de solidaridad ante nuestra desgracia, siendo Vulcano uno de los planetas que más nos ayudó. Agradecimos el gesto y nos levantamos de nuestras cenizas.

Entonces solo 6 meses después hubo un segundo ataque, esta vez no fue en la tierra, el ataque se produjo en el planeta Tellar, después de que el Kaijuu fue destruido, se descubrió que el componente ácido de su sangre generaba un fenómeno tóxico al que denominaron azul Kaijuu, que provocaba que la zona contaminada quedará infértil.

El tercer ataque se produjo en Rómulo y luego un cuarto.

Fue entonces que la Federación Unida de Planetas se dio cuenta que solo era el comienzo, necesitábamos una nueva arma, todos los planetas se unieron combinando sus recursos y olvidando las rivalidades pensando en el bien común.

Para combatir monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos.

Entonces nació el programa Jaeger.

Al principio hubo obstáculos, la interfaz neuronal del Jaeger, era demasiado para un solo piloto, se implementó un programa de dos pilotos, un control piloto de hemisferio izquierdo y hemisferio derecho.

Otro obstáculo era que no todas las especies lograban conectarse a la interfaz, algunas no tenían la fuerza neuronal para poder mover al Jaeger o simplemente no lograban mantener un enlace estable con otra persona. Los humanos fuimos los únicos que teníamos mayor probabilidad para mantener enlaces estables con la fuerza necesaria para poder mover la máquina.

Y empezamos a ganar, los Jaeger derrotaban a los Kaijuus en todas partes, los Jaeger dependían de la capacidad de los pilotos.

Los pilotos se convirtieron en héroes y con el tiempo el temor a los Kaijuus decreció.

Nos volvimos muy buenos para ganar, entonces... entonces todo cambió.


	2. El inicio del fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de narrador, tuve que revisar varias veces ya que en partes escribí en primera persona.  
> Revise tambien varias veces la ortografía para evitar tener horrores ortográficos, me disculpo por los que se me hayan escapado.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea, fue un poco difícil, espero les agrade el modo en que lo maneje.  
> Espero incluso los que no han visto la película logren entender lo que esta pasando.  
> Disfruten el capítulo.

**El inicio del fin**

…

La alerta que estaba instalada en el monitor en la pared comenzó a sonar estridentemente proyectando una intensa luz roja en la habitación tratando de despertar desesperadamente a las dos figuras entrelazadas en la cama.

Pocos instantes después un cuerpo comenzó a removerse debajo de las cobijas para pararse de improviso maldiciendo mientras cogía sus pantalones y ropa interior del suelo.

—¡Vamos Sam, nos están llamando! —el hombre rubio que se acababa de despertar zarandeó con fuerza al otro durmiente tratando de despertarlo, pero fue un fracaso, por lo que decidió atender a la llamada primero y después volver a intentarlo.

Con rapidez se puso sus boxers y con pequeños saltitos se fue subiendo los pantalones mientras caminaba hacia el monitor. Una vez estuvo frente a la pantalla la tocó para contestar la videollamada, la alarma dejo de sonar, su deber ya estaba hecho ahora era tiempo que ella durmiera otra vez.

—Buenos días Jim, lamento el despertarte a ti y a tu hermano tan temprano —sonríe tensamente un hombre ya mayor atreves del monitor. Jim hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que estaba bien.

—Buenos días capitán Pike, ¿qué ha sucedido?— preguntó Jim con toda su atención puesta en el hombre al que consideraba prácticamente un padre, no quería olvidar algún detalle de su siguiente misión, eso podría costarles la vida.

—Recibimos una llamada de auxilio desde Vulcano, un Kaijuu categoría 3 ha sido detectado a las afueras de Shi'Kahr una de las ciudades más grandes de Vulcano, con la Flota Estelar Primaria ocupada en el sistema solar Laurenciano, somos la base de la Flota Estelar más cercana, por lo que deben reportarse al hangar uno de inmediato. La llamada terminó y sin más preámbulo el rubio regresó a la cama para volver a intentar despertar a su hermano y esta vez lo conseguiría sí o sí.

—¡Sam despierta, tenemos trabajo! —El rubio se subió a horcajadas sobre su hermano y comenzó a darle ligeros golpecitos en el rostro—. Rápido, nos están llamando.

—Buenos días—responde Sam con voz pastosa, mientras con una mano frota su cara para quitarse el sueño y con la otra acaricia la cadera de su hermano menor— ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

—Buenos días —el menor comenzó a frotar sus glúteos sobre la entrepierna de su hermano mayor mientras le respondía—. Es un Kaijuu categoría 3, el más grande de todos, nombre clave: cabeza de cuchillo —la voz emocionada de Jim provocó que Sam terminara de desperezarse, sin contar que otra parte de su cuerpo también comenzaba a despertar y a resultar dolorosa.

—Parece que estaremos ocupados un largo tiempo —respondió bostezando el mayor mientras con sus manos sujetaba las caderas de su hermano para detenerlo—. Aunque me gusta esta manera de despertarme —dio una nalgada al rubio sobre él mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente—, no tenemos tiempo.  Continuaremos cuando regresemos de nuestra quinta victoria. —Jim sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario y se bajó de su hermano.

Sam se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse y encargarse de su “problemita”, mientras tanto Jim buscaba su camiseta por el suelo. Una vez la encontró procedió a ponérsela, cuando la voz de su hermano atrajo su atención.

—Oye niño.

El menor frunció levemente los labios, odiaba que su hermano lo llamara así.

—¿Sí?

—No te confíes— una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jim solo rodó los ojos y procedió a buscar algunos calcetines limpios.

Una vez que ambos hermanos terminaron de arreglarse se dirigieron al hangar uno, donde el capitán Pike los esperaba.

Los hangares eran una sección sumamente amplia de las bases estelares donde con facilidad un Jaeger de 79 metros de alto y peso de1.980 toneladas podría estar a sus anchas e incluso tener espacio para practicar maniobras. Desde esta zona los Jaeger eran energizados al planeta donde requerían de su asistencia, pero a causa de su gran tamaño y peso la distancia de trasportación era limitada a unos cuantos años luz, por lo que solo podían ayudar a planetas circundantes a su rango de trasportación.

—Buenos días hermanos Kirk— escucharon a Scotty, el mejor ingeniero que la flota tenía según Jim. Le dieron un ligero asentamiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Sin demora llegaron al centro de la estancia y adoptaron su usual posición con los brazos extendidos mientas el equipo de ingeniería empezaba a colocarles las partes de su traje especial.

Una vez terminaron de ponerles el traje y el gel de dispersión se distribuyó correctamente por los circuitos, se dirigieron a la cabina de su Jaeger: el Kobayashi Maru. Toda la tecnología de su bebe era vulcana, lo que hacía que fuera difícil de manejar… para los demás.

Una vez dentro de la cabina ambos procedieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares-Jim la izquierda y Sam la derecha-, se subieron en la plataforma que aseguraría sus pies para que pudieran hacer caminar a la máquina, mientras el arnés que les permitiría trasmitir sus movimientos al robot se ajustaba a su columna vertical a través de los circuitos de su traje, cuando ambos tuvieron en su mano el controlador del brazo del Jaeger que les correspondía, se quedaron inmóviles observando las pantallas holográficas y esperando órdenes.

Una vez la cabeza del Kobayashi Maru fue acoplada al resto del cuerpo. El protocolo de enlace comenzó.

El _enlace_ , tecnología Jaeger basada en los sistemas neuronales del vínculo vulcano, donde dos pilotos se fusionan con una maquina gigante atreves de recuerdos, entre más fuerte el vínculo… mejor se pelea.

La sensación era una especie de entrega total, le muestras cada secreto, recuerdo o pensamiento a alguien más y este te muestra lo mismo. Las ideas van y vienen entre los dos, llega un punto en que no se sabe cuál pensamiento es suyo y cual no. Esto provoca en la mayoría de los casos que los pilotos no sean capaces de soportarlo y tengan fallas de enlace. Se necesitaba de mucha confianza para que un vínculo fuera sumamente estable. Lo que en el caso de Sam y Jim los hacía formidables, su vínculo era tan fuerte que no tenían problema al manejar el Kobayashi Maru.

Atreves de los monitores los hermanos escucharon la orden de calibrar.

-Calibrando hemisferio derecho —Sam movió su mano derecha mientras el controlador se activaba y ahora lucia como una especie de esfera alrededor de su mano

-Calibrando hemisferio izquierdo —prosiguió Jim mientras igualaba el movimiento de Sam.

Sus movimientos se habían vuelto uno solo, lo que hacía Sam, Jim lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sentían completos.

—Pilotos Kirk, sus órdenes son el proteger el perímetro de Shi'Kahr y del Arca Katrica en Vulcano. Traten de no entrar en combate con el kaijuu hasta que los residentes hayan sido evacuados.

—Entendido señor.

* * *

 

Vulcano era más hermoso de lo que Jim había imaginado, a pesar de ser un planeta en su mayoría cubierto por arena, era precioso. Los rayos de su sol hacían que la arena tuviera destellos dorados, la ciudad que debían proteger combinaba completamente con la armonía del lugar, las formas orgánicas de sus edificios y sus bellos tonos marrones daban un aura de tranquilidad a todo el lugar.

Si tan solo un monstruo azul gigantesco no estuviera amenazando con destruir la ciudad, a Jim le encantaría poder dar un paseo por el lugar. Sam expreso el mismo deseo atreves del _enlace_.

El Kaijuu parecía tener dificultades al avanzar por la arena por lo que fácilmente le dieron alcance antes de que la criatura lograra entrar a la ciudad. Sujetándolo de la cola lograron arrojarlo lejos de la ciudad. Un fuerte grito de la criatura les indicó que acababan de obtener toda su atención.

—Muy bien Jimmy, ya tenemos su atención, parece que no podremos mantener un perfil bajo.

—A Pike no le hará gracia.

—Mientras alejemos a está cosa de la ciudad conseguiremos que no se enoje tanto con nosotros.

Jim le sonrió a su hermano, para redirigir su vista a la pantalla notando inmediatamente algo extraño.

—¿Dónde está?

Sam comenzó a activar los sensores para buscar al Kaijuu cuando un fuerte golpe los mandó al suelo, las alertas empezaron a sonar.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Jim mientras con su mano izquierda evitaba el impacto total del Jaeger contra el suelo.

Sam comenzó a revisar las alertas y controles.

—Los daños no fueron severos, no debemos volver a distraernos o la pagaremos.

—Concuerdo contigo Sam.

Jim presto más atención a su entorno para analizar cómo proceder en el ataque y reducir los daños al Jaeger. Cuando este abrió el hocico y un potente grito los aturdió, las alarmas dentro de la maquina enloquecieron.

Una llamada entrante de su Base Estelar apareció en sus monitores. Sam procedió a contestarla.

—¿Pueden oírnos? —la imagen atreves de los monitores no era del todo clara y en momentos se cortaba, poco después dejo de recibirse, pero el sonido permaneció estable.

—Aquí Sam, no podemos verlos pero si escucharlos ¿qué ocurrió capitán Pike?

—Al parecer la criatura creó una especie de campo electromagnético que ha impedido continuar con la evacuación de la ciudad y daño algunos sistemas. Es prioritario que acaben cuanto antes con el Kaijuu.

Mientras Sam atendía a Pike, Jim seguía revisando los sensores, de cualquier forma lo que sea que le estén diciendo a Sam él lo sabrá gracias al enlace, algo sobre una montaña le atrajo la atención, parecía una estructura tallada en la misma roca, con ayuda de los monitores descubrió que esa era el Arca Katrica que les habían mencionado que debían proteger, aumentando la pantalla pudo observar como varios vulcanos salían del lugar, probablemente a espera de ser evacuados.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que los había visto, el Kaijuu comenzó a avanzar con más facilidad sobre la arena que la que antes le habían visto usar en dirección al Arca.

Al instante Sam cortó la comunicación y ambos hermanos movieron al Kobayashi en dirección de la criatura, no podían permitir que llegara antes que ellos.

Jim fue el primero en alcanzarlo con éxito, jaló a la criatura una vez más de la cola y la arrojo hacia atrás. Mientras la criatura yacía en el suelo ambos hermanos juntaron las manos del Jaeger y golpearon con fuerza en la cabeza al Kaijuu, la criatura al poco volvió a levantarse para embestirlos con fuerza.

—Maldición, es rápido —Jim no dejaba de mirar a todas direcciones.

—Debemos terminar cuanto antes o estaremos en problemas, ¿puedes sujetarlo mientras cargo el cañón? —Sam estaba preocupado, la criatura probablemente los había engañado desde el principio con su velocidad. Esta cosa era mucho más lista que las anteriores.

—Claro —dijo Jim sonando tranquilo, podía sentir la preocupación de Sam atreves del _enlace_ , debían terminar rápido. Aprovechando que el monstruo volvía a querer embestirlos Jim se las arregló para sujetarlo del cuello con su mano izquierda

—¡Lo tengo, dispárale!

—Preparando el cañón de plasma, mantenlo quieto un poco más.

Jim sujeto al monstruo lo más cerca que podía para asegurar que el golpe del cañón fuera fatal. Si salían con vida de eso le echaría en cara al vulcano que había diseñado al Kobayashi Maru por lo lento que era en cargar los cañones de plasma. De reojo vio a Sam sonreír ante su pensamiento. Cuando el cañón al fin estuvo listo, Sam lo accionó.

El impacto dio de lleno en el pecho de la criatura, mientras una gran cantidad del azul Kaijuu brotaba de su pecho, su cuerpo cayó y comenzó a enterrarse en las profundas dunas de arena de vulcano.

Jim y Sam se sonrieron, habían terminado rápido, sin graves daños y sin víctimas.

Sam se acercó a uno da las pantallas y accionó el comunicador.

—Es nuestra quinta victoria y salvamos a todos, esperamos que hoy invite el alcohol capitán Pike.

Una suave risa se escuchó del otro lado del comunicador.

—Está bien, ahora regresen a la base.

Sam alejó su mano del comunicador y se giró a ver a Jim.

—Parece que si podremos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana.

—¿Estás seguro? A tu edad ya no deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos —comento burlón Jim.

—Te mostraré más tarde lo que este “anciano” puede hacer, cuando te tenga…

Lo que fuera que Sam quería decirle a Jim quedó amortiguado cuando el comunicador volvió asonar. Rápidamente Sam lo accionó y la potente voz del capitán Pike los envolvió.

—¡El kajuu sigue vivo, tengan cuidado! Tomen a los ancianos en el Arca Katrica y salgan de ahí. No pueden permitir que algo les suceda.

Antes de que alguno de los hermanos pudiera mover algún musculo, el Kaijuu emergió de la arena y los ataco con mayor velocidad que antes.

Con dificultad Sam logro evitar que el monstruo encajara sus dientes en el casco sujetando la cabeza del Kaijuu con la mano derecha.

—Toma el control —gritó Sam a su hermano.

—En eso estoy —Jim trató de activar su cañón para atacar al monstruo cuando todo de repente se volvió un caos.

El monstruo se soltó del agarre de Sam y mordió con fuerza el brazo izquierdo del Kobayashi consiguiendo arrancarlo y arrojarlo con violencia lejos de ahí. Las alertas comenzaron a aparecer en todas las pantallas.

Jim comenzó a gritar, el enlace había provocado que sintiera la pérdida del miembro como sí hubiera sido su propio brazo.

—Jim, tranquilo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Un fuerte golpe los zarandeó con más fuerza, las garras del Kaiijuu atravesaron el metal provocando un ruidoso chirrido.

—Ha atravesado el casco, debemos quitárnoslo de encima— gritó Jim a pesar del gran dolor que sentía.

—Hey, escúchame, lo sujetare y luego tú…

Jim no pudo escuchar lo que su hermano quiso decirle ya que los dientes del Kaijuu consiguieron romper el casco y apresar a su hermano entre trozos de metal retorcido. El dolor de Sam lo atacó como un cuchillo ardiente, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo y como si algo lo estuviera aplastando dolorosamente, trató de trasmitirle a su hermano toda la calma y seguridad que ni el mismo sentía atreves del _enlace_ , pero quería que el miedo de Sam desapareciera de alguna forma.

Debía quitarse a esa cosa de encima, debía ayudar a Sam. No podía concentrarse, los pensamientos caóticos de Sam lo estaban confundiendo y el dolor tanto de Sam como el de su propio brazo no le ayudaban.

Antes de que Jim pudiera planear algo para salir de esa situación el Kaijuu arrancó completamente la parte del casco donde Sam estaba. Desesperado trato de aferrarse a los pensamientos de Sam, no quería dejarlo ir, él era todo lo que tenía. Pero fue inútil. El último pensamiento que percibió de Sam fue “Te amo Jim”.

En ese momento Jim por primera vez en su vida estuvo completamente solo.

* * *

 

En el Arca Katrica un grupo de ancianos vulcanos observaron como el Jaeger caía de rodillas, para momentos después ver el Kaijuu avanzar en su dirección dejando atrás a la máquina, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir se desvanecieron en ese momento, era lo lógico, habían comprendido que la criatura había soltado una especie de escudo electromagnético en el momento que perdieron contacto con la Base de la Flota Estelar que los estaba evacuando, su única salvación era el Jaeger que ahora yacía inútil sobre la arena.

Entre los ancianos había un joven que se encontraba molesto consigo mismo, la coraza que debía haber protegido del daño a los pilotos había fracasado, él mismo había elegido la aleación que se usaría para la construcción de ese Jaeger, jamás pensó que algo lograría penetrarlo. Había dado prioridad a la velocidad y ataque cuando diseño al Kobayashi Maru y dejado descuida la armadura, ese había sido un fallo de su parte, un error de cálculo que se había pagado caro.

Observando como actuaba el kaijju comprendió que esté no tenía mucho interés en la ciudad, parecía completamente enfocado en atacarlos a ellos. Los únicos que normalmente estaban en el Arca Katrica eran los sabios ancianos, perderlos a ellos sería un gran golpe a su cultura. ¿Acaso eso tenía que ver con que la criatura los tuviera como blancos? ¿Esto no era un ataque al azar?

Si tan solo el otro piloto pudiera mover al Jaeger, las probabilidades de salvarlos aumentarían aunque fueran muy reducidas. Pero eso era algo imposible, ningún humano sobreviviría a manejar por si solo la interfaz neuronal que se necesitaba para mover a esa máquina en particular. Sin contar que la parte derecha del casco había sido destruida y cercenada, por lo que el piloto que aún quedaba era el que manipulaba el lado izquierdo, mismo lado que había recibido un gran daño e incluso había perdido una extremidad, si por algún motivo conseguía mover la maquina no podría hacer nada, necesitaría cambiar el controlador de hemisferios manualmente y eso sería extremadamente doloroso y difícil.

—Spock

El joven volteó a ver a su padre y observó que este mantenía fuertemente abrazada a su madre, en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Considero que si el piloto sobreviviente lograra mover al Jaeger tendríamos una posibilidad de sobrevivir. Aún posee un cañón de plasma, dispararlo a una corta distancia lograría matar al Kaijuu.

—Eso es algo…

Un chirrido irrumpió el comentario de su padre y atrajo su atención, una mirada de total asombro apareció en el rostro del vulcano, al parecer había alguien que no aceptaba la derrota.

El Jaeger empezó a tratar de levantarse ante los ojos incrédulos de Spock, el chirrido que lo había atraído causó el mismo efecto en el Kaijuu. La criatura regreso su atención al Jaeger que trataba de levantarse. Cuando consiguió incorporarse completamente dio unos pasos tambaleantes, el Kaijuu embistió a la máquina que sorprendentemente logró mantenerse en pie y comenzó a despedazar el pecho de la misma, mientras la criatura estaba distraída en su labor, el Jaeger cargo el cañón y apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura con el arma de su mano derecha y disparó.

Una mar de sangre azul mancho la dorada arena, mientras los restos de la criatura comenzaron  a caer sobre ella.

La batalla había acabado.

El Kobayashi Maru cumplió su misión. Y ahora caía con fuerza sobre la arena.


	3. Abandono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quien se dignó a actualizar, sí, soy yo Dio...., digo Rin!!
> 
> Ya que ando de vacaciones decidí al fin actualizar este fic que tenía pausado hace meses.
> 
> Y gracias a los que siguieron pidiendo que lo actualizara, es por ustedes que este capítulo existe.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Beteado por TomLiKaulitz

**Abandono**

 

Christopher Pike llegó al desolado edificio blanco que se alzaba en medio de la nada, rodeado únicamente por la eterna nieve que abundaba en Delta Vega. La deprimente institución era un lugar que nunca planeó visitar en su vida. Ni mucho menos tener a algún conocido ingresado en ella.

Pero a causa de los fatídicos eventos de hacía ya cinco años atrás en Vulcano, su mejor piloto y alguien a quien consideraba un hijo, se había visto en la necesidad de estar internado en esa terrible institución.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Christopher Pike había visto al muchacho. Y era muy probable que el chico no quisiera verlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ver a la persona que te ingresó contra tu voluntad en una institución mental, en un paraje desolado y que no ha ido a verte en cinco años?

Suspiró con pesar. Aún recordaba con dolor, la escena que presenció en Vulcano...

Cuando todas sus moléculas terminaron de materializarte en el desértico planeta, tuvo un primer plano de la máquina destruida y del piloto sobreviviente, que de algún modo logró arrastrarse hasta el lugar donde se podía apreciar un trozo de metal retorcido, de lo que alguna vez había formado parte del casco.

La escena era tan trágica, que incluso vio como varios vulcanos que se habían acercado al lugar, mostraban sutiles rastros de tristeza al contemplar al rubio piloto, que seguía buscando entre los trozos de metal aplastado, el cuerpo de su hermano.

Ni un solo vulcano celebraba o lucía complacido de que la criatura hubiera muerto sin causar bajas dentro de su raza. Todos miraban en completo silencio las acciones del rubio.

Pike sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, cuando al fin pudo contemplar al joven. Su aspecto era el de una persona al borde de la locura; su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada con su propia sangre, al igual que partes de su rubio cabello, que ahora lucía mayormente pelirrojo a causa del líquido carmesí, el brazo izquierdo se balanceaba inertemente y los dedos del brazo derecho estaban sangrantes a causa de los bordes retorcidos que se ensañaba en tratar de mover, en un intento inútil de liberar el cadáver aprensado entre ellos.

Sus sollozos y murmullos mezclados con el nombre de su hermano, eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio sepulcral que todos habían adaptado.

No fue capaz de reaccionar del shock que esa escena le había causado, hasta que vislumbró a un joven vulcano acercarse hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, tratando suavemente de que el chico dejara de lastimarse los dedos, más solo consiguió que el susodicho lo golpeara sin fuerza en el pecho y llorara contra su hombro, después de varios minutos, gentilmente le aplico una llave vulcana; para después sostenerlo en brazos, en lo que parecía un abrazo protector, como si quisiera mantenerlo resguardado de todo y de todos.

—Capitán Pike... —había sido el escueto saludo que el joven vulcano le dio, cuando Pike arribó a su lado. Fue en ese momento en que lo reconoció. Solo se habían visto una vez antes, por lo que al principio Pike no había estado seguro que fuera él, pero ahora que podía ver sus marrones ojos mirar al rubio entre sus brazos con un inmenso sentimiento de culpa reflejado en ellos, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

El vulcano frente a él, era ni más ni menos que: S'chn T'gai Spock, el creador del Kobayashi Maru...

El golpe del aire helado contra su rostro lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Acomodándose más la chamarra térmica que traía puesta, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el edificio.

De haber sido por él, hace mucho tiempo atrás que hubiera sacado al joven de ese lugar. Cuando lo ingresó en ese sitio, Pike creyó que le estaba haciendo un bien al muchacho, pero jamás pensó que lo retendrían durante tantos años entre esos blancos muros, como si de un prisionero se tratara, y no de un gran piloto que había sacrificado mucho de sí mismo, salvando y protegiendo cientos de vidas inocentes.

Pero todos los estúpidos psiquiatras que lo había atendido, habían ayudado a que la flota creyera que el estado mental del chico era insano, y que era un peligro para todos. Que estupidez...

Debía agradecer al último doctor que el chico había tenido, de no ser por él, jamás hubiera conseguido el pase de salida del muchacho. Ese tal Leonard McCoy, tenía todo su respeto. El informe detallado y conciso de su observación y teoría de lo que en verdad aquejaba a James T. Kirk, ayudó a que Pike convenciera al alto mando de la flota en restaurar el rango que Jim había obtenido después de su acción heroica en Vulcano y que al fin pudiera sacarlo de esa prisión.

Una vez resguardado del frío entre las blancas paredes, una amable enfermera lo condujo a través de varios pasillos, hasta que arribaron a un pequeño gimnasio. En el fondo pudo ver al que tiempo atrás fue el mejor piloto que la flota estelar pudo haber tenido, y que esperaba que siguiera siéndolo. Sonrió complacido al ver que la movilidad en el brazo izquierdo del chico había regresado.

—¿Como estas, hijo? —preguntó amablemente, sentándose a un lado de él.

—Capitán Pike, es una grata sorpresa verle, ¿qué es lo que viene a buscar de este loco piloto? —susurró mordaz el rubio en respuesta, mientras continuaba su rutina de rehabilitación, sin dignarse a voltear a verlo.

—He conseguido tu pase de salida de ese lugar, podemos irnos inmediatamente. —respondió Pike, cuidando cada una de sus palabras.

El chico dejó la pesa que estaba usando para ejercitar su brazo izquierdo y se giró para ver a la cara a Pike, quedándose de pronto inmóvil.

Por un efímero instante, Pike creyó que Jim se había quedado en shock por la emoción de al fin poder salir de ese repugnante lugar, pero la realidad es que la furia que consumía su cuerpo lo había dejado paralizado, buscando la mejor forma de estallar.

—¡Han sido cinco putos años! —gritó Jim— ¿Sabe lo que es convivir únicamente con todos estos maniáticos envueltos en sus camisas de fuerza, esperando en qué momento me pondrían una a mí también?— se rió de una manera repugnante— No, claro que no...

—Jim... —Pike intentó distraer al rubio, pero fracaso por completo.

—¡Ni siquiera pude ir al funeral de Sam! —se incorporó, mirando hacia abajo al anciano hombre, de una manera intimidante— ¡Ni a ninguno de sus aniversarios! —comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras se jalaba el cabello dorado con fuerza— ¡No tengo siquiera la menor idea de donde está enterrado! Y ahora viene a decirme que puedo irme al fin, después de las miles de súplicas y mensajes que le envié, de que me sacara de este horrible lugar, de las cuales por cierto, ¡nunca me respondió ni una puta línea! —bramó— ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere de mi? No creo que solamente me dejen ir y ya.

—Quiero que pilotees un Jaeger. —dijo sin irse por las ramas Pike. Sintiendo su corazón apuñalado por todo lo que el rubio había dicho.

—Debe de estar muy desesperado si ha venido a solicitar mi ayuda, señor —comentó sarcástico, respirando furiosamente, tratando de calmarse. Bones le había dicho que no debía exaltarse o sufriría una recaída.

—Lo estoy, por eso he venido por mi mejor piloto —antes de que el rubio decidiera volver a despotricar, Pike prosiguió— He intentado sacarte de aquí desde que me di cuenta que este lugar no era lo más apropiado para ti, pero la flota no me permitió hacerlo. Recibí cada carta tuya, pero era incapaz de prometerte falsas esperanzas, por lo que jamás pude escribirte una respuesta. Sé que esto no purga mis errores, pero créeme cuando te digo que siempre pienso en ti y en como estas. Siempre te consideré a ti y a Sam como mis hijos, toda esta situación me estuvo matando por mucho tiempo —confesó el anciano hombre.

Su sinceridad abrumo al chico, pero los años de abandono le hicieron dudar.

—La flota debe de estar acabada, si es a mí a quien recurren y no a alguno de los cientos de aspirantes que la academia posee —su tono mordaz, le sorprendió incluso a él mismo— ¿Qué acaso ya no quedan muchachitos dispuestos a morir por ustedes?—apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras se arrepintió, al ver la expresión que Pike puso. Algo en verdad malo debió pasar.

—La flota ha dejado de aceptar aspirantes a pilotos de Jaeger...

—¿Qué sucedió? No creo que esa decisión la hayan tomado solo porque si —su anterior enojo se había disipado un poco. Esto era algo serio.

—De los 108 Jaeger que existían hasta el momento, solo quedan 3 en pie y uno que acaba de terminar de ser construido.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Como carajos paso eso?! —eso debía ser una jodida broma, se dijo a si mismo Jim.

—Los Kaijuus se han vuelto excesivamente inteligentes, a tal grado, que tienden emboscadas sumamente intrincadas a los Jaegers, usando a los nativos del planeta como cebos. Ya no atacan solos, ahora suelen ir en grupos de por lo menos dos integrantes. Sin contar que se han adaptado mejor a combatirnos de lo que esperábamos. Un ejemplo de sus mejoras..., tú lo viviste en carne propia.

Jim supo inmediatamente de lo que hablaba, el dichoso pulso que los había incomunicado en Vulcano. Apretó tanto los dientes que un chirrido agudo brotó de ellos.

—Pero lo que destruyó a la mayor parte de los Jaegers , sucedió hace unos días. Fue un ataque masivo sin precedentes, no solo perdimos a las máquinas, cientos de planetas quedaron sumamente dañados, algunos quedaron inhabitables y otros desaparecieron por completo.

El chico enmudeció por completo, jamás se había perdido un planeta en su totalidad antes. En todo el tiempo que estuvo como piloto, nunca algo así paso, sí, habían perdido Jaegers y algunos pilotos, pero llegar a ese extremo...

—La flota necesita que regreses Jim. Necesitamos pilotos expertos como tú. —insistió Pike. El rubio lo miró boquiabierto, la situación era muy mala, ¿acaso él podría hacer algo? ¿Debería hacer algo? Ellos lo habían abandonado una vez que resultó dañado, ¿ellos merecían su ayuda?

—Aunque desee hacerlo, y no digo que he aceptado, es imposible —dijo con pesar el rubio—, nadie podría sincronizarse conmigo, mi mente está demasiado atrofiada. —señaló su sien con un movimiento brusco— Y si por azares del destino lo consiguiera, ¿qué pensaría mi compañero de enlace al ver mis recuerdos? ¿Qué pensarían de mi relación con mi hermano? Que no tenía nada de fraternal...

Pike siempre había conocido el fuerte amor, que esos dos hermanos se tenían, por lo que cuando se lo confesaron, no le extrañó. Pero el miedo de Jim era correcto. Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran bien aceptadas, pero el incesto..., ese era otro cantar.

—Quien sea apto para enlazarse contigo, firmara un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y si se atreve a proclamar una sola palabra sobre eso, me encargaré personalmente del sujeto.

—¿Y luego qué? Si accedo a ser piloto, ¿qué pasará después conmigo? ¿Me traerán de vuelta a este lugar, cuando ya no sea útil?

—No, serás libre de ir a donde tú quieras.

—Y si..., si aún tengo un problema mental... y sufro un ataque en pleno combate. ¿No me traerán de regreso aquí?

Esa era la verdad, Jim lo sabía. Quien mejor que él, para saber que lo que le pasaba no era normal y realmente era una jodida locura. Hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado que estaba demente.

—He hablado con tu doctor, y él dice que no tienes ningún problema mental.

—Eso es porque Bones me aprecia...

—El doctor McCoy ha hecho un informe muy detallado de tu caso, Jim. Puede que te aprecie como tú dices, pero no creo que se juegue su carrera en esto.

—No aceptara un no por respuesta, ¿verdad? —pregunto derrotado JIm.

—No— Pike le sonrió al chico, antes de sujetarle un hombro y darle un pequeño apretón.

—Está bien, acepto, pero con una condición...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chic@s.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero lo disfrutaran.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, nuestro sexy vulcano favorito aparecerá.
> 
> ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos?
> 
> ¿Quién podrá enlazarse con Jim?
> 
> Véanlo en nuestra próxima emisión...
> 
> ¿Tomatazos, donaciones, galletitas, comentarios, linchamientos?
> 
> Soy feliz con lo que deseen darme, los quiero chicos ;D


End file.
